Conventional golf tee designs fail to optimize the spin rate of the golf ball when struck, optimize the distance of the golf ball when struck, and maximize ball speed. Traditional golf tees are designed to hold a golf ball inside a cup or socket to stabilize the ball prior to the ball being struck. The design of these cups of conventional golf tees, however, causes excess backspin on the ball when struck. This is because when the ball is struck, there is resistance from the cup of the golf tee that causes the ball to spin at a more rapid pace and balloon, thereby decreasing the distance and speed of the ball.
Therefore, a need exists for a golf tee that creates less resistance and thus a low ball spin rate when the ball is struck, thereby increasing the overall distance of the ball and maximizing the speed of the ball.